fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinigami Armor
Shinigami Armor (死神の鎧 Shinigami no Yoroi, lit, The Reaper's Armor): is a Forbidden Item that's owned by Valour. Appearance The Shinigami Armor is a Forbidden Item that bears a close resemblance to that of a Human Skeleton, both in colour and structure. When first gazed upon the glowing yellow eye sockets would appear to shine through the dark and when seen in full view, it'd reveal a helmet, adorned in spikes and shaped like that of a human skull. The helmet is surrounded by the long upward spiked neck brace that displays the front open but defends both his neck and helmet from all other sides. The shoulder guards are too adorned in several spikes, pointing downwards, and is bulky in size as they're connected to the armour and cloak. This dark, torn, flowing cape covers not only his back but his upper arms as well and then continues to run down to his lower legs. The chest piece is a skeletal shaped breastplate that shared two layers to protect the wielder. The armour underneath is bulky one, with several neat layers of armour above one another. The outer piece shares the resemblance of a human ribcage and is connected together with the neck brace. The gauntlets are thick shaped with four small spikes that point forward while the end of each finger seemingly shares a similar theme. When it comes to the leg guards, the upper part is covered by the leg guards themselves and another layer, whom also shared several spike ornaments. Further down the lower parts are shaped like anterior leg muscles before reaching the skeletal-like sabatons. Special Features The Sword This magical blade, wielded by Valour, is capable of absorbing magic and then turning it against his enemies. Once unsheathed, the blade can reach out towards an incoming magical attack, such as a beam of energy or even a dragon's roar, and then consume it. When consumed, the magical power now stored inside the blade will enhance its overall capabilities such as resistance and cutting edge. As there is no limit to how much the blade can consume, it's capable of matching or even surpassing most, if not all, types of steel. This magical power can also be released in the form of a red beam, releasing all the gathered magical power in one single attack. This would ultimately mean that it would return to nothing but a mere normal blade unless able to consume further incoming magic. The Shield This shield has been referred to as the bane of magic due to its ability to dispel whomever they, while the wielder themselves are resistant to any attempts at dispelling them. The shield's frontal part serves to negate the magic of whoever touches it. Should a Requip's sword try and pierce it or a Take Over's body touch the shield, then it'd result in the Requip's sword vanishing and the Take Over's form to disperse. But whoever holds this shield, will, in turn, be immune to anything that'd seek to remove the shield, armour or sword with magical spells. The Armor As both the sword and shield are exceptional and even feared weapons against most mages, the armour is what truly makes the horror that it's known for. While the weapons are able to absorb, release and even negate magic, armour consumes all Magical Power around them. Once Valour performs the spell, it'll make a heavy toll on his own magical power, consuming almost all of it in the span of one mere second. But when the armour is on, it'll start to drain the surrounding magical power for its own and as it continues to do so, it'll start draining more by the second. The closer one is to the wielder, the faster the magical powers will deplete. The armour will have no exceptions for whom it consumes from, as long as it's within its grasp, having no sense of who's an ally and who is not. Once within its reach, the armour will consume other mages Ethernano, until there is nothing left. This is what makes the armour forbidden as it's dangerous to all of its surrounding, friend or foe. But as the armour drains the wielder of nearly all of its magical power when initiated, so too will it do when the armour is removed. Making it essential for the wielder to recover all the necessary magical power before removing the armour, otherwise, the armour will consume the wielder of their ethernano and they would die. Equipment ' The Sword:' This armour bears a sword unlike any other. When it hasn't consumed any magic, its shape is that of a normal blade with thorns as the handguard. But when the blade finally consumes magic, its form changes. The handguard that was surrounded by thorns has now seemingly circled both the sword aswell as the wielders own hand. It's the look of the sword's current state that makes it so unique as it's covered with multiple moving facial features. The sword shines in a bright blue colour but turns red while releasing its magical power, before turning back to its original form. The Shield: Is a simple one, bearing the standard resemblance to most shields around the world. The only noticeable feature is that the top-right corner is left open. The reason being to make the wielder able to rest his blade against it while entering a combat stance, the blade will point it towards his opponent and often result in having the first strike being one aimed to piece. Trivia *Permission to create this was granted by Perchan. *The appearance of this armor is based on the one wielded by Skull Knight from the series: Berserk. Category:Nearó Unlimited Category:Armors Category:Magic Item Category:Forbidden Item